No Reason Or Rhyme
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Finished! His blue eyes met mine and I felt as if I was being measured and weighed, I knew why the moment he answered me, "Because the last date we remember, is October thirty - first, nineteen ninety three."
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: This was written simply because I needed to find a way to get past my writers block on my OTHER stories. I'm writing this because I want to. Chances are you won't like this at all. So, please, no snide reviews telling me that there are millions of stories like this out there and mines just as sucky as the rest. Because all you'd be doing is hurting me. I'm writing this because I have dreams and daydreams too. And while this might seem stupid, maybe you've imagined a similar thing like this happening to YOU… Well, Sorta similar. That said, if you're still reading this, color me shocked. It gets more interesting past page two.  
  
- _Lina Inverse the Dramata_  
  
**No Reason or Rhyme**   
  
Oh sure, you always think its going to be a boring, out of the ordinary day when you're on your own inside the house you share with your friend… Okay, it's not even your house; it's your friend's father's house. And you're staying so you can be close to your school. All right, not you. Me.   
  
My name is- - oh who cares what my name is at the moment, the important thing is that I'm telling you, magic is real. It exists. Although, I don't have any proof that I'd be wil- - er, able to show anyone. No one would believe me anyway. Besides, this is the U.S.A. land of mistrust and deceitful politicians… crazy Presidents too when you think about it.  
  
But I'm diverging. Magic's out there, the magic I'm talking about though doesn't exist here per say. Not only that, out there, somewhere, not in this universe, Harry Potter and the world of Wizards exists.   
  
Okay, you can stop laughing any time now.   
  
… Thank you.  
  
I need to write this all out to you now. And fast. I have this sinking feeling if I don't, I'll forget. I think it might have something to do with innate magic protecting other dimensions, universes, (whatever you want to call them) from well, you know, idiots holding information about things they really shouldn't know. I hope I actually write all that I must before it fades into the belief that it was just a dream I got from passing out.  
  
Like I said, it was summer, July second, year; two thousand four. And my friend Vanessa left me to go out with her mom for a movie and food. So I'm asked to do the dishes while they're out and I agree (I didn't want her mom whining at me later). But, being the Virgo that I am, I organize the room I'm using (which is also the computer room) and then go through and meticulously organize everything in it. Once I'm done I go and attack the kitchen. So I'm washing dishes, blasting John Denver and singing to the song about him thanking God he's a country boy.  
  
Then the power went out and this horrible feeling hit me. It was like being hit with a wave of air (I guessed it must have been so because the curtains on the window had fluttered and bills off the table went flying everywhere.) It felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Next thing I know I was on the floor, sitting there gasping for air. Then the lights came back on. At first I was weirded out, what the hell had that been? I glanced at the CD player and grumbled. It had been cut out of the middle of the song. Evil power outage… is that even what happened? I glared at the CD player, hit play, skipped forward and the song began again.  
  
The door that was six feet away from me was open wide to let in the fresh air and a cool breeze came in wafting in the earthy scent of the forest air around the house. There was no screen door so I was standing guard to kill anything small and not human that tried to come through it… cats and dogs didn't count unless they were frothing at the mouth. Anything flying and not a bird did.  
  
So when a human male voice called over the music, "Excuse me Miss,', needless to say I jumped. Gimme a break, the house is in the middle of NOWHERE. Human visitors SO not a problem. My soapy hands that had been holding a blue glass cup slipped and it clattered loudly in the sink. A quick glance at the door informed me that it was a rather tall, old, thin man. He had long white hair and a beard. Embarrassed to have been caught off guard and singing out loud no less, I hastily wiped my wet hands on my black wrap around skirt and hit the 'stop' button which blessed the room with immediate silence. Moving around the island dishwasher I came up to the door, finally _looking_ at him and taking in (at a deeper level of understanding) what I was seeing.  
  
He was much taller then I, and I'm not good with heights or anything, but I was guessing at least five foot ten… eleven inches, at most. His beard was so long it reached his waist, leaving me rather impressed a real person would actually have that kind of patience, and the hair on his head seemed to be just as long. His outfit… looked wizard-ish from the start. Deep blue, open, showing off another set of closed robes beneath it, held in by a leather belt. I'm embarrassed to say that sometimes there are moments where I'm unable to hide my emotions; and this was one of them. My eyebrows were arched upwards and the right side of my mouth was fighting my cheek muscles to twist upwards into an amused smirk. This guy looked absolutely… well, I automatically thought he was cool just for dressing the way he had. I looked in his eyes and was greeted by bright blue ones hidden behind spectacles. And he was looking at me rather curiously as well. Pretending I HADN'T been staring for at least ten seconds in absolute surprise, I forced my vocal chords to _work_.  
  
"Can I hav- help you?" I quickly corrected the question to what it was supposed to be. He looked a bit amused. I think he knew what I'd nearly said. Damn luck.  
  
"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this, but it seems I and my companions are a bit lost and we heard your music playing so thought we could possibly ask where we are?" he inquired politely in a British accent.  
  
Okay, old or not, you have a British accent and I'll give you room and board for free if you'll just speak to me. I smiled at him; he seemed to emanate a grand-fatherly aura of sorts. When around people I'm usually able to discern by their mere presence whether or not I'll be able to stand them, and he had a pleasant, welcoming, feeling around him. I was more then willing to help him. Wait… Companions?  
  
Discreetly I tried to look past him, but it seemed his 'companions' were off to the side, and consequently, out of my vision. "Well… You're in Poulsbo… but if you walk over to the garage you'll be in Kingston." I don't think that helped any by the expression on his face. "Where were you trying to get to?"  
  
"Hm… London, preferably."  
  
I highly doubted that's where he really wanted to go, something seemed to be screaming he said 'London' just so I'd go into more detail about how screwed he might or might not be.  
  
Unfortunately, if London, _England_ was even close to where he really wanted to be, I was about to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
"London… you mean in England?" he nodded. "Um… So you're looking for the airport TO England?"  
  
"We're not anywhere near England?" a young voice cried out in surprise from off to the side. Which was silenced sharply by a curt voice ordering them to be quiet.  
  
"Um… Sea Tac is across the water, it's near Seattle, you can get there by taking the Kingston Ferry- - no wait, Bainbridge Ferry, and then… you might need a map… How lost are you?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Very, it seems." The old man said with a sigh. "Would it trouble you if you were to maybe show us a map of this town?"  
  
"Oh, sure… Um, come on in." I invited stepping off to the side and gesturing in, "All of you can if you want."  
  
"Why that's very kind of you." He said graciously stepping inside. He stopped half way in the kitchen waiting for his friends and I watched them enter in a single file line. The boy who had cried out in surprise stepped inside and gave me a once over glance before looking at the house itself. I was rather surprised to see him wearing a finely made open robe of sorts, an orange and red crest on his right breast and a uniform beneath it. He reminded me too much of the Harry Potter in the movie. He even had the glasses and wild hair… at this view point I couldn't tell if he had a 'scar' or not. The only difference being was that he looked nothing like Danielle Radcliffe. I tried not to stare, he was adorable either way. And undoubtedly jail bait.  
  
Behind him was a middle-aged man with shoulder length light brown hair with gray running through it, he had on shabby patched robes and had a gentle face. God he was cute too. (And I was more then sure _he_ wasn't jail bait.) I had to keep from drooling. Damn my finding appreciation in older men. The last one was the tallest of them all. Slender and his height being at least at six foot two, he had chin length black hair (that looked like it needed a really thorough wash) and was wearing beautiful black robes. His features were sharp and angular and he was looking at me as if examining a specimen.   
  
At this point it hit my Harry Potter obsessed mind that they looked very much like the characters out of the book… but nothing like how I'd pictured them or how they looked in the movies. Breaking my gaze from them I shut the door and edged past to show them to the living room that had just been swept recently.  
  
"Um… Go ahead and take a seat," I offered.  
  
The young boy (who looked half starved I noticed) sat on the red couch against the wall and seemed a bit caught off guard when it sank in a bit more then normal. The brown haired man chose the other couch against the wall with the window, and the old man sat in the chair that when turned on gave the person a massage. Tall, Dark, and… Scowling, chose to stand.  
  
"Um…" I realized that the boy was looking at me again but as if he had just realized something for the first time, he then quickly turned away.  
  
"What a cute top my dear." The old man said.  
  
I looked down and would have blushed had I had any modesty. It was a tank top, but a rather low cut one (it was hot out!). "Ah, thanks." I said cheerfully. Okay, I'm only average looking, I admit, but I wore what I wanted at least… and had fun scaring people too.  
  
"Hold on a sec- -" I left the room and went to grab my road map from history class that was hidden away in my room. I walked back out and went over to the old man and stood beside his chair. "Okay, we're in the middle part of Washington…" I murmured while opening the map. "That's Oregon… and that's Canada…. Ah, here it is, Seattle, Washington… Poulsbo…. Poulsbo… ah, there we are!" I lowered the map for him to see and glanced at the other three men.  
  
The kid looked like he had just been told his pet dog had been fed to the family alligator. The dark one's lips had thinned out into a straight line (I'd always wondered what that would look like in real life), and the brown haired man's eyebrows had furrowed.  
  
Meanwhile the one next to me was searching the map. "So we are here?" he clarified.   
  
"Yes, do you wish to keep the map? I have two more at my other house."  
  
"No thank you, this has cleared things up very much." He frowned over the map a bit more and I wondered what was going on.  
  
"So are you guys going to a convention? You're all dressed like wizards." There. I opened my mouth to ask the question that had been bubbling up inside me ever since I had led them into the living room.  
  
"Not particularly." The brown haired man said slowly. I'd almost think he sounded unsure.  
  
Tired of having to mentally refer to them by their hair color and age I smiled at them all. "My name is James," tall dark and brooding looked like he'd swallowed a rotten lemon. (I mean really, lemons are hard to take on their own, but rotten ones... that's like insult to injury.) The brown haired one raised an eyebrow and the kid was looking at me in surprise. "You guys are…?"  
  
"My name is Harry." The child was the first to speak. My eyebrows raised and I tried not to laugh. That was irony.  
  
"Remus Lupin," the man on the couch said introducing himself.   
  
My eyebrows were no longer raised in amusement, but in surprise.  
  
"Severus Snape," came from over in the corner.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore." Lastly from the man sitting beside me.  
  
Irony was throwing salt on life heavily today.  
  
"Riiight." I said nodding once (and slowly). _And I'm the Pillsbury Dough Boy's personal stripper._ I kept that little thought to myself. I had a haunch that the only part they'd understand is that I was someones stripper... Which I wasn't. I stepped away from the chair and went over to the unoccupied part of the room and turned to look at them. "I thought you guys said you weren't dressed as wizards."  
  
"We never said quite that much," 'Albus' said with a smile, but I had the feeling he was looking at me very carefully. The other three males were watching me suspiciously, as if I'd said something, I dunno, unusual.  
  
All right, they were playing their characters. Fine by me.  
  
"So, want some tea?" I asked, half joking.  
  
"Lemon would be wonderful." Albus answered.  
  
The others nodded in assent, "Well you guys can all talk and relax, I'll…. Go get the tea ready." I left the room and shook my head. Hm… I was either crazy, dreaming, or they just were really into role-playing. Getting out several cups I filled them with water and went to the microwave to heat them one glass at a time.

"…Muggle do you think she- -" the voice suddenly lowered. Damn I couldn't even eavesdrop.  
  
I was bored waiting for each cup to heat, but luckily I wasn't in the mood for tea so I only had to heat up four cups. (I'd nab myself a cup of soda instead.) It occurred to me that I was curious as to how they would get out of the driveway which I affectionately referred to as The Death Trap. So I looked out the kitchen window to see how they'd positioned their vehicle… and realized my blue car was the only one out there. Strange… No other car in sight. I shrugged and went back to business putting a lemon tea bag into each cup and then placed a spoon in them afterwards. I climbed up onto the counter to get the honey and a bag of sugar from the cabinet and then picked up two of the hot mugs.   
  
I served the closest ones (Sev and Harry) first, left, came back with the other two cups, left again, and came back out with the sugar, honey and my own soda.  
  
"Tea the American way." I said cheerfully. "I'm sorry it's not in proper little serving dishes, but here in America ninety - eight percent of us are heathens, and I fall into the ninety - eight percent. Just serve yourselves." I grabbed the lone chair that 'Severus' hadn't sat in and pulled it to my little spot where I could watch them all. Albus and Remus seemed amused by my comment, Harry a little surprised at my (strange) humour, and Severus… well… looked a bit disgusted… but at a lesser stage of said feeling.  
  
"So what are your real names?" I asked politely.  
  
"Real names?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, you know, the one's you use when not acting out your characters… Are you all really from Britain? Or did you just develop your accents? They're really very good." I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"We're from England." Remus answered a bit unsurely. "So they're quite real… actually, its more like you're the one with the accent." He said in amusement.  
  
"I can see that." I said honestly. "So did you guys read the newest book then?"  
  
Now they were all looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Book?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"You don't read _Harry Potter_?" I asked a bit surprised, now the boy looked a bit caught off guard. The other three were now peering at me in a most peculiar manner.  
  
"Harry _Potter_, my dear?" Albus inquired politely.  
  
"Um… Isn't that where you got your names?" I asked, more than a bit confused; a sudden pounding in my chest. It couldn't be… No it couldn't, I was being ridiculous even thinking that these people might…  
  
"How'd you know my-!" Harry spat out in surprise, but Severus cut him off quickly.   
  
"Hardly." Severus' voice came out rather silkily, a glare aimed at Harry. Hm… I liked his voice.  
  
"Oh… So where did you get your names?" I asked, my voice becoming a bit weaker.  
  
"Mum and Dad." Harry replied, his voice thick with suspicion.  
  
"I'm afraid this has always been my name." Albus answered.  
  
"As well as mine." Remus added in.  
  
"Wow. Lucky you…" They were still looking at me strangely, "So how did you get here? I didn't see a car- -"  
  
"Car?" Albus repeated.   
  
"We didn't come in one." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh…." I didn't want to ask how then. "I'm sorry if the tea's a bit crummy." I decided to change the subject, "I'm not exactly used to having guests."  
  
"The tea is fine, dear." Albus reassured me.   
  
Now I was wondering how to continue this conversation. I was saved the trouble of doing so.

"So, _Harry Potte_r is a book?" Albus asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you've heard of it right?" Albus shook his head looking me directly in the eyes. Somehow, I felt there was an important reason WHY he was. If he were really _the_ Albus Dumbledore I would have thought he was using Occlumency... but there was no such thing so... I guessed he was just trying to make me nervous.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell us?" he invited.  
  
"Um… Sure." I said a bit warily, "Well, it's this fantasy book- -" Harry choked on his tea. "- That came from Brit-- Are you alright Harry?" I asked, he nodded his head and set down his cup. So I continued, "Anyway, it came out around… nineteen ninety - four? I really don't remember, it was sometime around then, it's about this little boy who turns out to be a Wizard. At first I refused to even touch the books because I thought it was some stupid book for kids. I finally read the book and it's actually rather charming. You should try reading it, since you guys seem to be dressed like Wizards. I believe you'd like it."  
  
"What happens in them?" Harry asked, his voice a bit… unsteady and strained.  
  
"Lots of things. There are five books so far. One book for each year he's at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry's eyes were wide. And if I thought that I'd been getting odd looks before, their searching glances were practically boring into me now.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Severus demanded sharply.  
  
"Yeees." I said slowly. "It's a school for Witches and Wizards… somewhere in Scotland."  
  
Severus was now glaring and quickly turned to look at Albus.  
  
"No offense, but you guys are acting a bit… odd." I said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh don't mind Severus, it's just a surprise to hear such a familiar name." Albus said easily. "So it tells about Harry's life?"  
  
"Not exactly, but yes." I nodded. "Just recently the fifth book came out. It's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was the biggest book yet." Albus leaned forward a bit. It was unnerving having him look into my eyes for so long, so I looked away to the others. "With your names, I had thought you read the books… Cause those names are all in it."  
  
Remus looked as if he were thinking on what I had said and Harry looked floored. "Do you have these books?" Remus asked.   
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Might we see them?"  
  
I nodded and stood up leaving to go into Vanessa's room. I collected the four books (the fifth book was somewhere in the living room) and I came back and placed them on the coffee table. I was beginning to wonder if I'd invited a bunch of psychopaths into Vanessa's house. Would they go crazy and kill me? If so would Vanessa mind cleaning blood out of her couch? Or wood floor for that matter? I mean, I'm dense, but not so dense as to not notice things weren't very normal with my guests.  
  
"Would you like me to read a paragraph out of one of them?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you chose something out of Harry's first year," Albus suggested.  
  
So I did. Ironically it was a rather brief part out of Harry's scene with Quirrell. I stopped after reading the part when Quirrell removed his turban revealing Voldemort.  
  
Harry looked a bit pale and the adults were looking rather… grave and severe.  
  
"You have read all of those books?" Albus' voice cut into the silence like a hot knife would to butter and I looked at him.  
  
"Yes, there are only two more books that she's going to write and that's when the series will end… We don't know what's going to happen, all we do know is that the books are going to become darker. There are a few deaths and what not but it's still a well written series." I shrugged carelessly and placed the book back onto the pile.  
  
Harry looked almost fearful and Dumbledore frowned. "Perhaps we should discuss this later…"   
  
"Harry are you alright?" Remus asked the rather upset boy.  
  
"I- I'm fine." He answered grabbing for his cup of tea again, but not even drinking any of it.   
  
_As if._ I snorted mentally.  
  
"I know this might seem a bit strange… But I think we might need your help a bit more then we originally thought, James." Albus straightened in the chair and I wondered what he meant. "You've told us where we are. But now could you tell us what today's date is?"  
  
"July second, two thousand and four." I answered automatically.  
  
"Ah, I see." He said, "Much more help than we thought."  
  
"Why is that Al- - Um… Am I allowed to call you by your first name? Or would you prefer Dumbledore?" I scrunched my nose up a bit in curiosity.  
  
"Either will do," he replied.  
  
"Um…. Okay, why do you think you need my help much more then you originally thought, Albus sir?" I repeated.  
  
His blue eyes met mine and I felt as if I was being measured and weighed, I knew why the moment he answered me, "Because the last date we remember, is October thirty - first, nineteen ninety three."


	2. Chapter 2

**No Reason or Rhyme **

**Chapter 2**  
  
Okay, even I admit it, what I did next was rather sucky of me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Hey, give a girl a break, if you'd been me you'd have done the same thing.  
  
Or possibly gotten them the heck out of your house.  
  
Well, the men in the room (and boy) did not take my laughing as a good sign.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had this hilarious thought! Am I on 'Candid Camera' or something? Cause if so, you guys did a really good job of hiding the cameras! Or is this something that you were dared to do? Did Vanessa put you up to this? Because none of you broke character once." I smiled in amusement. They on the other hand, were not. Smiling, that is.  
  
"I see," 'Albus' said. He heaved a sigh, "Well I guess that you figured us out." he smiled and began to stand. I noticed that 'Remus's' eyebrows had shot up, and 'Harry' was looking confused at 'Albus'.  
  
Now **I** wasn't smiling. If what 'Albus' had just said was the truth, why did the looks on 'Harry' and 'Remus's' face seem genuinely caught off guard by his reversal?  
  
"Albus," he paused and slowly sat back down when I spoke. "What's this really about? I mean, you aren't serious, are you? About the whole, 'Nineteen Ninety-Three' thing, are you?" I frowned skeptically, "Because, it's just that, I don't enjoy being played around with." I took a breath before continuing, "Let's suspend reality for a second, and pretend what you say is true. How did you end up coming all the way from Britain, supposing you're really _the_ Albus Dumbledore, and wind up in the middle of nowhere in the U.S.?"  
  
"Well..." he hesitated a bit, "We're not quite sure. Although, I can tell you what last happened before whatever brought us here, occurred." I waved a hand, encouraging him to continue. "I was on my way to visit Professor Lupin to see how he was fairing- - he's been sick lately." If he were Professor Lupin, _that_ would have been an understatement. Not that I quite believed them yet. That's me, cynical girl.  
  
"Well, I didn't wish to intrude, as I heard Professor Snape and Professor Lupin speaking, I was about to go amuse myself for a little while to give them some time when I felt a strange power growing... At first I was unsure where it was coming from, but I realized it was building up, within the very room they were in. I came in, worried perhaps that maybe wild magic was to blame- but before I could say another word, there was this blinding light and then I was falling. Whereupon I landed on your lawn, with my fellow professors, and student." He then waited for my reaction.  
  
I wasn't laughing anymore, he seemed to really believe what he was saying. It also coincided with the fact that I myself had felt something strange not twenty minutes ago, that had left me on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Professor Lupin, at the time of this, were you holding the cup Professor Snape gave you?"  
  
Professor Lupin's look of surprise turned into dismay. His quick mind calculating quickly that his lycanthropy probably had been mentioned in the Potter books. "I... yes." he looked stunned, "I was holding the goblet."  
  
"Well, where is it? If this isn't a hoax maybe you brought it with you... I doubt actors would have prepared THAT well for a simple prank." I pointed out.  
  
"I don't have it on me- - I lost hold of it... I'm not sure where it might have gone." Remus sighed.  
  
"Well, show me where you landed in the yard then," I stood up and put my glass down and together we walked outside.  
  
It wasn't hard to figure out where they possibly could have fallen. In the middle of the grass, that was a healthy dark green, a circle of withered grass was off to the side. As I stepped onto it the grass crunched feebly beneath my feet and I felt the hair on my body go on end.  
  
Harry and the others were searching for the fallen goblet.  
  
I highly doubted that actors would go about killing someone's grass for a performance.  
  
I almost wished it was the case.  
  
"I found it!" Harry said, coming out of the flower bushes with a silver goblet clenched in his right hand.  
  
I went over with the others, inside the cup was a minuscule amount of a bubbling liquid.  
  
"Oh dear." I murmured. "Professor, did you HAVE to take that potion?"  
  
"Y-yes, but that was when- - I mean--" he trailed off.  
  
"Okay, I..." I swallowed, hard. If this was a prank, my pride would take months... if not a year or two, to recover. Briefly I imagined myself in a psychiatrists office explaining why I no longer trusted anyone with the ability to speak (Should this actually turn out to be a prank). "I believe you guys... Why were you sent here then?" I blurted out. They wouldn't know, but I asked anyway, don't you hate it when you do that? I mean really, it makes people think you're a right idiot when you ask the _really_ dumb questions.  
  
Lupin shook his head, Snape scowled, Harry looked hopeless, Albus said for them, "We don't know."  
  
"Okay... well- - what about the magic... I mean, isn't there any... residue left or something, cause I mean, I'm not magical in the least and that patch of dead grass gave me the physical jeebies." I grimaced in remembrance.  
  
"If a Muggle can sense the magic- - something very powerful did this then."  
  
"Obviously, Lupin." snapped Snape.

Hm, a snappy Snape. Oo, a Snappley Snape... No wait, The Snapple Snape. Two bucks a pop- -  
  
It was then I noticed that they were staring at me. I really hoped I hadn't said that out loud.  
  
I would have escaped in complete ignorance of the truth if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry was openly gaping at me in undisguised shock (and maybe a _bit_ of horror).  
  
Crap. I _had_ said it out loud.  
  
Oops?  
  
I smiled sheepishly and cleared my throat, "We should get back inside."  
  
I found out that going back inside didn't help the situation out in any way. We sat there, sipping our now cold tea, (in my case, warm soda) still as lost and confused as we were at the beginning of this. Remus placed his goblet off to the side before settling down next to Harry on the red sofa.  
  
"Dammit!" I finally snapped, causing them to look up at me in shock. Snape, of course, wore his patented look of disapproval. That was it, I was going to label each one of his facial expressions if it killed me. That was going to be #1. Disapproval. Which I was receiving a lot of. I topped Potter in the annoyance category, someone give me an award. What was probably irking Snape even more was that he couldn't do diddley about it. No detentions or point takings. "I just wish I knew why!"  
  
"You are not the only one irritated by this situation," Snape groused.  
  
"But you got sent for a reason! I'm sure of it!" I insisted.  
  
"Oh, and what reason would that be?" Snappley Snape Sneered. (Look #2). "To carry on with an utterly boring, and might I add, useless conversation, with a Muggle child?"  
  
"Have you EVER gotten laid at all?" I snapped out before I could stop myself. Oops. That's _not _what I had been trying to say! Snape's mouth had dropped open in disbelief. I'd shocked Snape! ME! Then again I'd gotten the other three with that remark too. To quickly cover up my faux paux (and before Snape could _really_ lay into me for my rudeness) I quickly continued with what had really been upsetting, "I don't appreciate having anyone demean my existence and I don't recall giving you permission to do so, so you either play nice or not at all."  
  
Harry was wide eyed. It occurred to me that Harry didn't gain as big a mouth as mine until his fifth year. I hoped it wasn't going to turn out to be all _my_ fault that he grew a backbone because of my questionable influence.  
  
"I do not 'play nice'." Snape replied coolly, deciding to ignore the first part of what I'd said.  
  
"Or well with others either, but guess what, my house, my rules. I'm trying to help you out here and I'd appreciate it if you treat me with respect and in return I shall treat _you_ with respect. You may find this hard to believe, but not everyone is out to fight with you. I am not Sirius Black, I refuse to carry on a pointless and childish argument with you!" I returned his icy stare and shrugged off the emotion within a blink of an eye. There were more important things to do then argue with Snape. Remus looked perturbed when I mentioned Black, Harry as ever, curious. "I say you were probably sent here because someone was trying to change something in your world, or doubtfully, mine, for the better. Or maybe Voldie-" Harry's eyes widened, and Snape pursed his lips at my lovely nickname for their Dark Lord. Maybe I shouldn't be mocking a figure of honest to God fear, from their world, "-that is, the Voldie..er...mort, in your world found a way to get you out of the way because of that proph--" I cut that word off sharply, Albus was staring at me again. "I mean- - well, it couldn't be Voldemort cause he's not got a body back y- - er, he's not - - I mean- - Oh bugger." I tossed back the rest of my soda, wishing it were something stronger, but alcohol usually tasted like piss. God, I could really stick my foot in it when I tried.  
  
Harry's eyes showed worry at what he _wasn't_ hearing from me.  
  
"I see, and what do you believe it is that might need to be changed?" asked Albus curiously, leaning forward in the chair.  
  
"Erm...." I wracked my knowledge of their world for any clue. God, there was so _much_. What I needed was an Ezboard or online club or something that I could post this problem to. I was sure with a zillion authors out there someone would come up with something more plausible then _me_.  
  
"Well-- it couldn't be for making Professor Lupin better- -" I bit my lip and frowned. Damn. What could it be? I wondered how badly it might screw up their world if I tossed each of them a book and ordered them to read and help me figure it out.  
  
"No... I doubt it." Remus said stiffly. I'm pretty sure Harry was dying of curiosity to know what Remus was sick with. I'd wonder too if I was in his place.  
  
"What if it was to save you from a - -" I stopped. 'Full Moon' were the words that I was about to say. But that would be a bad thing to say out loud. Besides, if life was trying to keep Remus away from a full moon it wouldn't have taken all those people, and if that were the reason, it would be tossing him from dimension to dimension trying to avoid three days out of the month for the rest of his life... Speaking of which... I stood up and went over to a calendar. "July second... July second...." The calendar was a month behind on June. I flipped the page, searched and drew in a painfully sharp breath.  
  
Harry had jumped, "What? What is it?"  
  
"Uh- - nothing... I just realized, I um- - my mum's birthday, its coming up." I laughed (practically had to choke the laugh out), I then sat down in silence and acted as if what I was saying was completely unimportant, "but wow, if you stay over you'll be seeing a lovely _full_ moon tonight."  
  
Remus looked like I'd just told him arsenic had been put into his tea. (Which he might have preferred hearing to what I'd really said. Probably none too thrilled I knew what he was, either.)  
  
And you can bet Albus and Snape were distinctly unhappy in varying degrees for different reasons.  
  
Harry was staring at me like I was a nut.  
  
Ah! The love in the room was absolutely stifling. Oh wait... I meant tension.  
  
My mistake.  
  
"We need to figure out why you're here," I said with a renewed determination. Hell no, was I going to risk being anywhere near a wild werewolf. Not on the night when the wolf would be strongest. Especially when Remus' body hadn't had its preparatory doses for keeping him 'docile' so to speak.  
  
And the moon would be up in six hours.  
  
I grabbed the fifth book and opened it, "Snape- - grab that first book- - Albus- - you grab the second- - Remus- - you get the third-" Harry was reaching over for the fourth book, "And YOU are not touching these books." I ordered sharply. "There are things you're far better off, _not_ knowing." I said sincerely, my words softened only by the apologetic and understanding look in my eyes. He really wanted to object, I could tell, but it seemed his mind had supplied a scenario horrible enough in his head that he'd rather not know whether or not it was true, and sat back reluctantly.

**To Be Continued... **

( _Dramatic Music_: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!)

**Authors** **Notes:** I lied. There are four chapters. Not three. But chapter four is horrendously short. Not like quarter of a page short but page and a half short.... So here are my thanks to my LOVELY reviewers...

**Nexus** - Why thank you, I hope that my chapters get better.

**Vanessa** - Sore wa himitsu desu. Oh, and its 'Mary Sue' not 'Mary Jane'. Snort of laughter

**ESP** - ROMANCE? Hell no. NOT in this fic. Romance and me mix as well as Ron and Draco.

**BellaRose** - GAHHH!!! I'll try and update Child of Mine! REALLY! Sniffles I feel so horrible for neglecting it.

**Yellow Sparks** - You think my remark about the president is funny? Wanna hear... read something worse? Because the French won't help us kick terrorist booty Bush said that the fries in the white house are now to be called 'Freedom Fries' instead of 'French Fries'. How assanine can one old man get?

**Kar'Nia **- BBGun? Try to hit a moving targe sticks tongue out and darts away in a serpentine fashion

**Charlie** **Quill** - I'm amazed that there are people who like this kind of story! I hope I don't let ya down!

**Mal** - Thanks and don't worry the whole story is finished... I'm just releasing it a chapter every few weeks to torment. I'm a sadist in a way.

**JoFarries** - Yes there is more to this... Honest!

**Tabitha78** - It's finished! REALLY! I was able to finish this within a year... actually... it took me a year to write it.... I started in July of 03 and finished in July of 04.... And I'm still gonna continue my other stories...

**Ankha** - Why thank you very much, I hope to become a better writer then when I started out... and believe you me I have gotten better... which is rather scary... Oooo Snape substituting a class... I'd die in bliss. Simply because I'd hear his voice and be a Puddle-O-Lina.

**Mitchell** - Thanks... I'm glad that most people AREN'T thinking so badly of me like I thought they would. And Hear With My Eyes.... groan THATS gonna be a horror to fix up and repost....

**SandyPantz** - Love the name. And yes, I gave them books... but thats not always an intelligent thing to do.

BY THE WAY!!! Go Look At Potter Puppet Pals! They're at www . potterpuppetpals . com

I put the spaces in but actually there are no spaces... if I hadn't spaced them ffnet wouldn't have let the addy go through.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: A few naughty swear words. Do forgive me. A few spoilers too. If you've not read book five... What's been keeping you?

Author Notes: This stories almost finished... one chapter left after this.... Oooo Oooo guess what? My birthday's coming up in a few days (on the 29th) I'm turning twenty!

****

No Reason or Rhyme

Chapter 3

Dammit... Lessee... Reasons... Reasons... Maybe they're here so they can be warned about... Sirius being good?

To keep Remus from being fired?

To stop the Tri - Wizard from happening?

To catch Pettigrew?

To keep Um-bitch (Umbridge) from siccing the Dementors on Harry before school? After all because of that Harry goes to a hearing.

Maybe to get Dumbledore to tell Harry about the prophecy?

I groaned and looked up from my book. It was now two hours later and Snape was one page from finishing the first book (now and then he'd let out a snort or he would discreetly shoot a look at Harry, look at his book, look back to Harry then frown. At one point Snape said with triumph, "Aha, so _you_ did do it, Potter! When we get back you'll be in detention for weeks!". It was at THAT point I realized I should have been more careful about handing Snape that book.). And to think that I had given him the Sorceror's Stone because I thought it to be the least incriminating.

Dumbledore was likewise one page from being done (cept he hadn't given Harry so much as a glance, let alone a detention), and Remus had read four-fifths of the third book. He told me he had reached chapter seventeen a few minutes before and now he was clutching the book tightly, not looking happy. Harry was waiting for Snape to finish so that he could at least read one of the books. I was halfway through (I was scanning what I thought might be important) and not happy. Four hours left. And I had WAY too many possibilities to choose from.

I wouldn't let any of them touch book four or five. _That _would have been insanity.

"Lupin- - I think you should stop reading that." He jerked his eyes away from the book. He was very tense. I got up and took a look at where he was. Well fuck- - Sirius just showed himself to Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the shrieking shack. I took the book from him. "Thank you."

"Oh dear lord..." he murmured, looking a bit pale. He was probably busy blaming himself for Sirius having gotten to them.

Albus and Snape were done and looking at me and him curiously.

"Did you figure something out, Lupin?" snapped Snape.

Lupin shook his head burying his face into a hand, rubbing his tired eyes. Albus glanced at me but I merely returned the book to my pile.

"So..." I began uneasily, taking the other two books back, I handed Harry the first volume and he opened it, a bit reluctantly. "Could any of you figure out something you might need clarified? Or might be good to know? I've got a few ideas but I'd rather know what you think might be imperative to your future back where you guys came from."

The men were rather silent. Remus was the first to speak.

"Could we have been sent here to be told something about Si-Sirius Black?" he asked a bit hoarsely. Snape scowled and Dumbledore frowned. Harry glanced up in surprise looking from the adults to me.

I grimaced, "I was really hoping it wouldn't be that."

"Do you know how the story ends?" Dumbledore asked me.

"No... Like I said, we have two more books left." I glanced down at the fifth book. "There's so many possibilities. Maybe..." I tried a different tactic, "What's going on in your lives right now that is rather important to you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing important that concerns me- - except that Sirius Black wants me dead for some reason."

Albus frowned, "There are a few things I have been working on, keeping the Ministry from trying to take away a teacher, and the Dementors for the school. The Sirius Black issue is a rather severe one."

"My life does not revolve around that... man," Severus spat. "He was a thorn in my side as a child, but I have been working on my potions in particular. It is merely inconvenient that I must be dragged into the worries that the ministry believes Black will attack the school."

"Important...? My illness... and..." Remus bit his lip looking very upset. There were things he had yet to tell Dumbledore. That he knew Sirius was an animagi. That as children he and the marauders had risked lives for brief thrills... That Sirius knew the secret passages as well, if not better than the twins or Filch.

"Dammit..." I groaned and stood up, I bit at a hangnail and paced a bit. "Sirius. All of you have mentioned Sirius Black. Then again it is ninety - three... so the plot revolves _majorly_ around him..." I ended up ripping the hangnail off. _Ouch_! I cringed, "I don't know-- bloody hell if I tell you- -" I was looking at them, my stomach sinking.

Could it be something else?

Maybe Crouch?

Maybe to tell Harry that when Sirius gives him that package in the fifth book, to open it and not just bury it away.

Maybe to tell Harry not to be a prat by the time he's fifteen.

To tell Dumbledore to tell Harry about the prophecy?

Oh wait, already thought that thought.

Maybe I thought it twice because that plays such a critical part in Harry's fifth year. Maybe Sirius had nothing to do with - - who am I kidding? Book 3 and 5 connect with an anger (from Harry) and eventually leads into something about Sirius....

"Are you going to tell us what you're thinking or are you going to just pace?" sneared Grump- - Er, Snape.

"I'm thinking, dammit! This is worse than dealing with a time turner, okay!?" Harry looked confused and Albus raised an eyebrow. (Now _he _was having irony thrown at him. I hoped it was salty.) "Because unfortunately if none of you protested that the books were wrong, that must mean they were right! Meaning, unlike Trelawney, I'm ninety-nine percent sure of what's to happen in the future! You just don't hand out information like _that _as if you were some careless idiot!" I snapped angrily.

My kingdom for an Ezboard. A live journal... an ANYTHING!

Or a clue. I would **really **have appreciated a clue.

Maybe I was supposed to tell them all about fan fiction and try and hook Harry and Snape together? (I mentally began laughing. YEAH RIGHT. Harry would sooner kiss Voldemort. Which I'd still pay to see...)

"Let's pretend for a moment you're not here because of Voldemort sending you. Or anyone working for him. Let's assume this is about Sirius Black." Severus snorted at my words.

"But... he DOES work for Voldemort!" Harry said a bit angrily.

"Hey! No biting my head off." I defended. "As I said, we shall assume this has something to do with Black. Okay, knowing _that _I have to figure out if it has something to do with his interaction with all of you.... Now whether I am to tell you how he escaped, why, where he'll be next, how his life will go, I don't know, so I'm going to have to... Tell you everything I guess."

Snape didn't look thrilled. Yes, I'm SOOO sure he wanted to discuss his would be murderer.

I sat down into my abandoned chair. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning. Try to keep from interrupting me too much." Harry sat on edge. At last, someone who would talk about why Black was after him. HAH! Would he be unhappy about this.

"Well, a long, long time ago in a dimension far, far away there was a family called the Potters, and they were to go into hiding for reasons that a certain Headmaster should very soon tell a certain student why they did so," my voice was so thickly weighed with the 'catch a clue' voice at Dumbledore that Harry gave me the look like I was crazy again. Dumbledore's face on the other hand didn't change. Not so much as a bat of the eye. "-and to do so, they had to use a spell called a Fidelius Charm... and when they went into hiding, all believed that Sirius Black was the secret keeper... But no one, save the Potters, Black, and one other knew that they had switched the secret keepers..."

Albus and Remus were both horrified and surprised (Albus kept it down better), Snape stiffened. Harry was bewildered.

It didn't get any better from there.

"So Pettigrew faked his death?" Remus interrupted my story with that same look of horror that hadn't left his face since he'd learned that Pettigrew had been the keeper.

"Cut off his finger and that was that."

"How did he escape then?" demanded Snape, "Black would have said if Pettigrew had apparated."

I looked at Remus and said, "He didn't apparate. He didn't have to."

Remus gathered his courage and breathed out in a shudder, "He was an animagi."

Dumbledore was now looking at him.

"Pettigrew? That halfwit no account?" Snape laughed. "He could barely cast a stunning hex."

"Si-Sirius- - James- - Peter- - they were all animagi." he met Dumbledore's eyes, silently begging for his understanding. "When they learned of what I was- - they started teaching themselves- - Headmaster I should have told you- - so long ago- - I'm so sorry..." he broke off, his voice dying.

"They did it for Remus, Headmaster." I said quietly. Albus sighed and after a moment put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Pettigrew turned into a rat and disappeared into a sewer, by then Black had lost his best friends and the only proof that he wasn't the secret keeper. He had no hope that they would give him a trial, let alone listen to him, your Ministry of Magic was absolutely horrid in dispensing justice and lowered themselves beneath Muggle justice in this instance." I said scornfully. Take _that _low blow you Ministry bastard's, I thought to myself. As if they could hear me. "So he was incarcerated for murders he'd never committed. He escaped this year by turning into a dog-" Harry's eyes widened, "because he was able to find out where Pettigrew was. Fudge was right, Sirius was muttering, 'He's at Hogwart's'. But he didn't mean Harry."

"Pettigrew is in Hogwarts?" Albus' voice had become sharp. I nodded.

"I'm hoping that's what I was supposed to say..." I sighed. There. I was done.

But no hole opened up again to take them back.

Nothing.

Well son of a sassafrass.

"Sirius- - is he really my Godfather?" Harry asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yes, he loved your parents. But unfortunately there was mistrust amongst the marauders, they didn't know who the leak was, and afraid it might be Lupin, and Lupin afraid it might be Black or Pettigrew... it was cause for a disaster. But you know the Ministry won't accept Sirius as innocent... and if they don't, if things fail and Pettigrew escapes to his master... You must realize that he will tell Voldemort Harry's weakness."

Harry started, "Weakness?!"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked softly.

"No. Black. Black and he love each other, though they never say as much. When he realizes that Harry cares for his godfather he will use him against Harry. You have to teach Har--"

Okay, here's where my conscience kicked back in... I mean, come on, talk about skipping books and the like! What if they changed things? What if Sirius' death wouldn't even be a problem by telling them what I already had? Foot and mouth disease. The story of my life.

"Yes?" Dumbledore urged gently.

Oh to hell with it. "Occlumency."

Now I was really getting stared at. As many looks as I'd gotten today, I felt like the bearded lady at the circus. Subconsciously my hand went to my cheek to check for growing stubble.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Protecting your mind." I simplified.

"Why? Who'd try to- -" he looked at the adults.

"Voldemort is very good at Occlumency... it would be imperative, seeing as you're connected to his mind and knowledge, you have to learn it very soon anyways."

Harry was horrified. "He - he can read my mind?"

I groaned. Did I mention that I have foot in mouth disease? "Not yet." I sighed, "But Dumbledore- - you should be the one to do it. Otherwise things could go horribly. You have to tell him why his parents knew Voldemort might be after them. Do you understand? He's old enough. You. Must. Tell. Him." I pleaded, staring him in the eyes, my message carrying through more well then **I'd **ever know.

Maybe he saw a bit of what I knew to be a horrible future for Harry.

Maybe he'd seen the danger he'd put himself and others in if Harry was left in the dark...

Maybe he just took the bloody hint.

But he nodded.

Thank God, he nodded.

And then the explosion hit.

****

** TBC.... **

**V-Chan**: I think I brought lemon tea to your house ... but I didn't like it or I'm just imagining things... one of the two.

**Jez Two** - YAY! My humor is appreciated!!!!

**BellaRose01**- Thanks!

**Tabitha78** - GAH! I would have posted sooner but I was busy with RenFaire and work! And my 'Thens' and 'thans' are atrocious. I know it well. Novacaine dulls the pain I hear (for when I make the STUPID mistakes) As to Jinx... GROAN God I've got to overhaul that story and its... suckiness.

**Eve27** - I'll try honest! But like I said, Jinx needs.... help.

**Charlie Quill** - Um.... "Hguaahguaha".... hmmm is that the noise for a hairball? Ah yes, Snape is absolutely wonderufl.. (Even if he does need to have his brains shagged out.) Isn't it lovely how these types of stories throw you into your own world of 'What would I do'?

**Yellow** **Sparks** - I remark on the president because the man is an idiot. I want Bill back. He never got anyone killed. And he actually helped America.

**Nerwen** **Elendil** - Bless you.

**Dumbledore's Emerald Phoenix** - Thank you very much! ...Dumbledore has an Emerald Phoenix? Gotta admit... that'd be a really pretty birdie....


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Well, here it is. The last chapter. Not too long actually, rather short. Anyway, I want to thanks those who have read my story, and even more so, those who reviewed, for without you, I wouldn't have felt as happy about posting this as I have. It was a simple story that didn't require pissing off a lot of my readers. Like in Child of Mine. Oh lordie can I really piss a person off.

Like I said, this wasn't meant to be a story about where a Mary Sue falls in love and reforms anyone... Ick. Romance not an issue here. This was only meant to write out a fantasy. Simply because I wanted to prove that out there, there COULD be stories like this that are written WELL. And not RUSHED. And not STUPIDLY. What can I say, the stories I've read that are similar to this, really suck. So here it is, the last chapter, I hope I've done a descent job and that I've kept you amused, entertained, and given you something to enjoy.Those who have reviewed, my responses are at the end of the chapter.

- **Lina Inverse The Dramata**

No Reason or Rhyme

Chapter 4

The explosion shook the very foundation of the house- - windows rattled, the piano's out of tune chords vibrated- - I mean it was the works. Than a bright white light burst out and I was blinded and knocked out of my chair.

Now let me tell you something about fainting:

Don't do it. Avoid it at all possibilities.

Unless you know you'll wake up being given mouth to mouth by a gorgeous man.

Then I say, 'Go for it'.

This wasn't the case for me.

I groaned. I was sore.

What had happened?

Where was I?

I was cold, shivery.

Oh. I was on the wooden floor of Vanessa's den. It was empty. Why was I on the floor? Why was the room darker? Why was the sun setting? Didn't I have four hours? Strange... fours hours till what? A movie? I stood up and stretched. I had a lump on the back of my head. Did I fall? Crap, did I have a concussion? I went and turned on the living room lights and the room was lit up brightly. Why did I feel as if something was missing? Why was there a lump in my throat? Why'd it felt like I lost something?

Why?

Popular question.

I heard the door in the kitchen open. Vanessa!

I wobbled unsteadily to the kitchen and there she was. I smiled, "Hey 'Nessa. Took you a while, didn't it?"

"Yeah mom and I missed our show and got the next one..." Her mom came in from behind her gave me her greetings, and I was stuck in conversation with her for a bit before she decided to go to the back room. All the while a pit was hollowing itself in my stomach. What was I forgetting? As soon as she'd gone I sighed and shook my head at Vanessa who sighed as well and headed into living room.

"Hey Jaime," It took a moment for me to realize that was me. I'd been expecting another name, although I wasn't sure why. I walked away from the counter and into the room. "Why do you have so many cups out here.... They're all toppled over."

She was right. There were five cups in the room, two were right in front of the red couch, one had toppled off the black chair that was her dads, and one was in the middle of the room. The last one was next to the chair I was sure I'd been sitting in before I fell (why did I fall?). The floor was sticky... dried... I sniffed the air. Lemon tea? Strange... why would I have five different cups- -

Then it all hit me. Like the cliched ton of bricks.

I jumped from the mess, "I'll go get some rags." I didn't bother explaining why there were so many cups or why they all looked like their owners had run off leaving them to fall helter skelter... I had something important to do. I ran outside to where I knew the spot would be... And realized the circular patch of dead grass... was halfway to being green again. The dead yellow grass seemed to have reverted back....

I wasn't insane... there was proof! And the five cups!

I ran back into the house and set about to helping clean up the mess in the living room. Vanessa helped take the cups back while I wiped down the floor. As I was cleaning up Severus' tea Vanessa grabbed the last two cups (Harry's than Remus') and leaned over the arm to look for any other and said, "Hey... I don't remember owning this."

And from the corner between the red couch and black chair she pulled up a silver stone goblet.

Remus' silver stone goblet.

My mouth dropped. "Er- that's mine." I snatched it from her before she could get another word out. She raised an eyebrow at me and took the cups (sans Remus') into the kitchen. As I was done cleaning I threw the paper towels away. Holy crud... Remus' cup! It was honest to goodness proof! But... The moment I realized that I felt a sudden desire to do something.

So I rushed into the computer room, cup clenched tightly in my hand, took the computer out of screen saver mode, and began typing this out (the cup I have placed before me off to the side) and you know the rest.

I had to type this all out before well, you know.

I'd hate to forget.

Funny...

Where'd this cup come from?

It's really cool actually. 'Cept for whatever sticky drink that was in it before... It's all dried to the bottom of the cup. Smells nasty actually.

Wow, this is the weirdest story I've ever written. Rather boringly creative isn't it? I guess I'll post this, maybe someone will read it...

But first, I think I'll go ask Vanessa where she got this really cool goblet. Wonder why it's in here.

Fin

Author Note P.S.

As far as I know nothing like this ever happened. Although Vanessa still hasn't told me where I got this cup from. She said that I had said that it was mine.

Moni - bows Why thank you! I was really hoping that this would turn out all right.

Lin - Blushes

Lisi - Will do. Have done.

Nerwen Elendil - Ah, but I never said Voldie was arisen...

"I mean- - well, it couldn't be Voldemort cause he's not got a body back y- - er, he's not - - I mean- - Oh bugger."

See? The character ALMOST made the mistake but she realized, 'Oops he's not back yet'.

Luckily no one's been mean to me yet, but if anyone is, I'll send 'em to you. Thank you!!!!!

Amy The Hyper Caffeine Addict - I'd keep it up... but the storie has sadly ended with this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Jeztwo - Happy Early B-day. You know, in some places it's the children who give their mother the present on their birthday. After all, it's to thank their mother for giving them life. I mean, they were stuck with us lil' parasites in their bodies for NINE MONTHS. Talk about a damper on their sex life.

Anyway, I'm glad you find me amusing. I was hoping someone would. Personally I like the line where the character questions Snape if he's ever been laid...

Kaaera - Thank you very much! And well... now you know what explosion I was speaking of.

Lin - Thank you V

Moni - I really really hope my ending isn't too sucky or disappointing...

Moghedien17 - The reason why they were there was that Dumbledore had to tell Harry about the prophecy. Simply stupid, no?

Yellow Sparks - Our humor is the special kind. The rare kind. The best kind. WOOT!

**Wht Lily - **Thank you.

**V-Chan -** Nope, you can't read his mind.


End file.
